It Happened So Fast
by kaylbunny
Summary: YuusukeKurama. For 1sentence on livejournal.


Title - It Happened So Fast  
Fandom - Yu Yu Hakusho  
Pairing - Yuusuke/Kurama  
Rating - G?  
Theme Set Epsilon

Motion – Yuusuke was always in motion, running and jumping with seemingly endless energy, so much so that sometimes Kurama resorted to tying him down with extra-strong vines in the hope that he'd stay still for longer than a minute.

Cool – There was just something undeniably cool about Kurama, in the way he treated people and that nothing seemed to rumple his feathers, something that was so ingrained into the demon that it radiated from his presence without him even having to try; lots of something's that Yuusuke was jealous of and admired in equal amounts.

Young – If you were to compare their ages Kurama was many, _many_ times Yuusuke's senior, but when he was with the other half-demon he felt young again.

Last – "You know me, I always have to be the last one standing," Yuusuke grinned up at an un-impressed Kurama, who was taking out his worry by bandaging the half-demon's wounds none too gently.

Wrong – Yuusuke thought of Keiko, of how much the girl meant to him, and the plans they'd made for the future, before glancing at the redhead lying next to him, asking, "How can this be wrong when it feels so good?"

Gentle – Soft, gentle hands ran over his body, hands that had mercilessly killed without remorse, hands that would kill again once their time was over.

One – "There can only be one," the rogue demon said, and Yuusuke turned to Kurama, amused (and also knowing that his opponent was no match for him), saying, "Do you want to watch Highlander tonight?" knowing that the redhead understood his leap of logic perfectly (because Kurama, somehow, understood Yuusuke better than he did himself).

Thousand – A thousand years before Yuusuke Urameshi was born Youko Kurama lived, cold, merciless and alone, not knowing that a thousand years or so _after_ he'd find someone with whom to live out the rest of his days, something he'd never thought possible.

King – Yuusuke had the opportunity to be king but refused it, preferring to travel, get into trouble and just generally goof off as much as he could, something which Kurama would have sneered at in the old days but was coming to enjoy under the carefree gaze of the could-be king.

Learn – Kurama may have been older than Yuusuke but he still had much to learn about having fun (the kind that didn't involve raping, pillaging and killing small creatures, anyhow, because that got old after a while), and the brunette was only too happy to teach him.

Blur – Kurama was a blur of hatred and rage coming towards him for the final blow, and Yuusuke couldn't look away.

Wait – Yuusuke asked Keiko to wait for him and she did, grudgingly, but he had no words for Kurama – he knew the Youko would be following shortly.

Change – Kurama watched Yuusuke change into a jacket vaguely reminiscent of the one he'd worn while fighting and being killed by Sensui, and had to turn away before the re-born teenager could catch the pain that the reminder caused.

Command – "Don't you dare leave me!" he shouted into the distance, watching the figure walk further away.

Hold – "Just let me hold you tonight," he said softly, reassuringly, "and we can figure this all out in the morning."

Need – Yuusuke had never really wanted much in life, but he was becoming to need the attention Kurama gave him so much that it scared him more than anything in the three worlds ever could.

Vision – At first he could only make out a big red blur that he instinctively knew was Kurama, and as his vision focused and he saw the redhead smiling softly down at him, asking if he was alright, Yuusuke thought that he wouldn't mind being knocked out if this was what he got to wake up to.

Attention – Kurama tapped his glass to capture the attention of the other guests and started in on an entirely fake speech about how happy he was for Yuusuke and Keiko, carefully reciting the lines he'd rehearsed alone so many times so that his true feelings about the marriage wouldn't show through.

Soul – Some people said that at death a person's soul left their body as their ghost, but Yuusuke (who'd died before and had experience in the matter) only thought this true when he watched Kurama's spirit rise from his body, clean, unbroken and beautiful as he prepared to make the journey to the Reikai for the very last time.

Picture – A picture paints a thousand words, they say, but as Keiko looked through the pictures from Yuusuke's birthday she decided she didn't even want to know why Kurama had him tied up like that, much less why the others had took a picture of it.

Fool – Kurama bared his teeth in anger, growling, "You're a fool, Yuusuke Urameshi," and although he'd been called it many times before he couldn't figure out why this time it hurt so much.

Mad – Over the years Yuusuke found out that a mad Kurama was best placated by baring his neck a little (something which the Youko saw as submission) and offering a giant tub of chocolate ice cream (though he would never admit to that one), and only after both would he become pliable enough for kisses (because kisses, Yuusuke thought, made everything better).

Child – When Kurama accused him of acting like a child, Yuusuke couldn't help but cheekily point out that it was Kurama's age that made him complain like an old man (though he really should have said it out of smacking distance, he realised as he spent the rest of the day nursing his bruised jaw).

Now – In the past Kurama hadn't cared about other people unless he needed something from them to further his goals, but here, now, he took comfort in the fact that he was surrounded by people who he loved and loved him back, and he knew that Yuusuke was partly responsible for changing him, as he did with so many people who entered his life.

Shadow – When Keiko died Yuusuke became a shadow of his former self (much like Raizen had been so many years before), and it took all of Kurama's love and patience to finally bring him back into the light.

Goodbye – Kurama and Yuusuke never said goodbye to each other, because even though they knew it was inevitable, a day when they wouldn't be together was far to painful to think about.

Hide – "You can't hide in here forever," Yuusuke told him, but Kurama knew he could, because even though his mother, Kuwabara and other humans he loved had passed away and Hiei had disappeared seemingly from the three worlds, he knew he'd be okay as long as Yuusuke was there, because the half-demon had strength enough for the both of them to go on.

Fortune – "When we moved to the Makai I knew we'd get by okay," Yuusuke said, staring at the treasure filled room of Kurama's den disbelievingly, "but what I didn't know was that you'd stashed away a fortune!"

Safe – Yuusuke laughed as Koenma angrily asked if Kurama knew how the safes at Fort Knox had 'mysteriously' been opened, but Kurama just smiled and said sweetly, "They really should tighten their security."

Ghost – Yuusuke looked over at Kurama's ghost, then the people gathered for the redhead's funeral and urged him to leave, saying, "Trust me, you don't want to see your mom cry over your dead body."

Book – Kurama rolled his eyes and whacked Yuusuke's head with his book, startling the half-demon awake and saying, "Don't come running to me for help when they give you extra work for failing, it'll be your own fault."

Eye – When Kurama truly transformed into his Youko form Yuusuke couldn't look him in the eye, not because of his height (though he was freakishly tall), but because of his cold, golden eyes, eyes that didn't hold the warmth of his human counterpart but chilled and excited him in a way that made his own demon aspect struggle to break free.

Never – In all his years Kurama had never met anyone who could both amuse and irritate him in a second like Yuusuke could.

Sing – "I'm so happy I could sing!' Yuusuke exclaimed and Kurama, who'd had the displeasure of hearing him before muttered slyly, "Please, don't."

Sudden – "Woah, hold up a minute," Yuusuke backed up, placing some distance between himself and a suddenly lustful Kurama, saying, "one second we're talking and the next you have your tongue down my throat-- don't you think that's a bit sudden?"

Stop – "Stop!" Kurama yelled and glared at Yuusuke in the driver's seat for the fifth time that hour, muttering about teaching idiots who sped up every time someone they didn't like crossed the road.

Time – Sometimes Kurama wished desperately for time to stop, he selfishly wanted to keep Yuusuke for himself so that no one could ever come between them again.

Wash – "Wash my back for me?" Yuusuke asked, holding out a sponge, and Kurama stripped his clothes as he followed him into the bathroom.

Torn – Kurama was torn between two worlds, with his mother on Ningenkai and Yuusuke on Makai, and intelligent though he was he didn't know which love would win out in the end.

History – Yuusuke wouldn't go down in history books as a hero, but that was okay, because even though the world didn't recognize him as such Kurama did, and that was all that mattered.

Power – Yuusuke had never seen Kurama's true power until it was turned on him, and he knew in those last seconds of life that betraying the Youko was the last and worst wrong he'd ever commit.

Bother – "I don't know why I bother," Kurama sighed, glaring at a snoring Yuusuke, wondering why he persisted in trying to get the brunette to do his homework when he knew full well what the outcome would be.

God – "I am a golden god!" Yuusuke proclaimed, manically cackling, and Kurama couldn't help but laugh at the half-demon's drunken antics.

Wall – Yuusuke pushed him against the wall and Kurama permitted it, moaning from the painful grip in his hair and the body steadily rubbing itself against his own, knowing that if anyone else had tried to dominate him like this he'd have snapped their neck in an instant.

Naked – Kurama had a way of staring that was unnerving, making Yuusuke feel naked, like the Youko could see through to his soul.

Drive – Kurama kept stealing glances at the figure in the next seat as he steered the car, noting how peaceful and innocent Yuusuke looked in sleep, and was happy that he had the sight all to himself.

Harm – Yuusuke would never hurt him and Kurama knew that, but it was the unconscious things he did that caused the most harm, like being so oblivious to Keiko's love, hugging and kissing her in play and then coming back to Kurama and doing the same, making Kurama wonder if Yuusuke hurt everyone he loved.

Precious – Kurama was a thief and stole beautiful things, delighting in surrounding himself with the best that life had to offer, but his most treasured possession was a person, not an object, for what could be more precious than the love Yuusuke Urameshi?

Hunger – Night had fallen and Kurama lay in bed, Yuusuke curled up beside him, and he remembered earlier when Yuusuke had looked at him with hunger in his eyes, igniting a passion inside he hadn't felt a long time, the memories of their time together danced across his mind and when he finally fell asleep it was with a sated sigh and a smile on his face.

Believe – This wasn't a game, Yuusuke knew he could really die this time, but the fear left him completely when Kurama touched his arm, smiled that gentle smile of his, and said, "I believe in you," because if someone like Kurama believed in him then surely he couldn't fail.


End file.
